


Halloween Romance

by RedFanboi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Halloween event, Hilbert's Costume is so fucking cute, Hilda is a Fujoshi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: You meet Hilbert during Halloween, and go on a small date.
Relationships: Touya | Hilbert & Touko | Hilda, Touya | Hilbert/Male Reader, Touya | Hilbert/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Halloween Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I had wrote this to be intended as a Catalyst to summon him, thankfully in the middle of writing this Halloween Hilbert came home. I spent 20$ doing so but it was so fucking worth it. Hilbert is a childhood crush. Seeing his new alt just awakened those old feelings I had for my avatar back when I was playing the Original White. (I cannot wait for Gen 5 remakes). Honestly my love for Pokemon has been dwindling due to Sword and Shield not standing up to it's predecessors, Sun and Moon. Plus the fact to transfer Pokemon they expect you to pay like 50$ for the Expansion Pass, Bank, and Home all at once? My Bank expired and has not been able to get it back. I just hope after the 3DS E-Shop closes that you can still transfer. The reason why I picked Alolan Ninetales as the reader's Partner is because I believe Alolan Ninetales to be my own. After hatching my Shiny Ninetales on my birthday all the way back in when was it..? 2016? 2017? Don't remember.

A year ago, you had decided to go to the Artificial Island of Pasio, mainly because of how beautiful it looked, and how many of your idols were going to be there. One of them, you did not expect to see here. The Pokemon Trainer Hilbert, you seen him on TV a while back, and you were taken aback at how cute he was then. He was a bit older now, and his looks just improved. Which brought you to now. It was the night of the Midnight Parade, you and your Trusty Ninetales were out, exchanging pleasantries with the other trainers. You managed to get yourself quite a bit of Candy with your Ninetales' strength. After all you were up against Dark types and Ghost types. Your Ninetales was Alolan after all.

It didn't take long for you to see him though.. He looked amazing! You had a thing for guys dressed up as Wolves or Dogs after all. He had a tail attached to his belt and Cute Mightyena ears on his hat, he just looked handsome. He really was rocking that look. He was talking with his friend, Hilda. Although you weren't sure if they were just friends, or siblings due to how alike they looked. They had the same good looks after all.

* * *

From afar, Hilbert felt a gaze boring into him. "That one guy is staring at you again, Hilbert. Why don't you just go talk to him?" The feisty girl said.

Hilbert found your eyes and blushed. He never has ever had that kind of attention on himself before. It was nice, but embarrassing to say the least. It didn't help the embarrassment considering he liked you as well. He just hasn't had the courage to talk to you, and he has never dated anyone before.

"Hilbert! You look like a blushing schoolgirl! Have you never been on a date before?" Hilda screeched.

"Hilda... You do realize that we're barely 16, right? That and I've never had the time. I literally traveled a entire region for nearly two years! Where would I have found the time?" Hilbert looked away from her.

"Sure we had time! I did! Are you sure this isn't just because you're in the closet?" Hilda asked him.

"Wh-what?!" Hilbert sputtered. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Hilda winked at him. "You can't hide anything from your best friend, Hilbert! Now go get him, Tiger! Or should I say Wolfie?"

Hilbert rolled his eyes at Hilda's shenanigans. He decided to just get this over with and approach you. When he finally reached you, he began to talk. "Hi, I'm Hilbert. It's nice to meet you." He said with his trademark charming smile.

You blushed a heavy crimson. Out of all your idols, Hilbert was your favorite. (And it definitely wasn't because of his dashing good looks, and the fact the two of you are closer in age) "M-my name is (y/n)! It's an honor to speak to the former Unova Champion!" You stuttered.

Hilbert grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Want to go hang out sometime? My friend over there wouldn't let me not ask. Thanks though, It's nice not having to worry about having a title to defend." His own fave heating up.

"Like a date?!?" You suddenly gasped. If he was blushing the way he was..

"Sort of like that.." He looked away, shy, still scratching his neck.

"Yes, yes!! When?" You nearly jumped for joy.

That was when Hilda ran over. "You all can go now! I'll keep Acerola company, and you can go eat candy apples and kiss, maybe even team up and do a double battle with another couple!" She screeched, excited. She was clearly going into Fujoshi mode.

* * *

The two of you strolled through the stalls lining the festival, Hilbert, for some reason, took it upon himself to pay for everything. It was a very nice thing to do that you appreciated. His reasoning was when you inquired was 'I just have so much of it after traveling to so many places and winning so many battles, it's the least I could do for my new Boyfriend.." He said blushing.

Hilbert walked ahead, sitting on a secluded bench and patted the spot on the bench next to where he was seated. You followed and sat down, snuggling into his side. It felt... Normal, like you both fit together even if it was only the first date.

You both ate what Hilbert had bought, some Candy Apples, Pumpkin Pie, and some Ghost Type themed deserts. "This is great!" Hilbert sighed rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah.." You agreed. "Hey... Hilbert?" You asked shyly.

"Hmm..?" He tilted his head in curiosity, prompting you to comtinue.

"C-ca-can I kiss you?" You stuttered heavily,   
blurting the rest out as fast as possible.

Hilbert's face lit as as bright as a Tomato, nearly luminescent in the Dark Night. "Y-you can..." He said, giving permission, but looking away.

You inched forward, gently grabbing his chin, and guiding his face to look at you. You leaned in, and gently pressed your lips against his. His hand went up to caress your cheek as you kissed, gradually deepening it. As his tongue swiped against your lips, asking for permission to enter you heard a Camera going off.

You both pulled apart panting and flushed. Hilda stood there with her Rotom phone and spoke. "This is _so_ going to be my new Wallpaper!"

"What the hell, Hilda?" Hilbert exclaimed.

"Oh nothing, sorry boys! I'll leave you be." She ran off then

You both sighed. At least you both had a happy future to look forward to. You hugged the costumed boy one last time before you both got up and went to each of your own Hotel rooms, not forgetting to exchange numbers beforehand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed. Feel free to Kudo and Comment. Honestly, I'm so happy to have this boy. If you want my Masters FC just ask in the Comments. This isn't my best fic but I wrote it in a day and just went on whim and didn't plan things out in my head tbh.


End file.
